The RideMaximum Ride
by XcaaiitttlllliiiiinnnnnnX
Summary: The flock is off again,but they take many stops along the way,to fight the new mutant Spats,to rest up,visit max's mom,and to go shopping!Lots of Fax, And Niggy.First chapter is made up of like the first seven chapters,but after that,all seperate onees.
1. Chapter 1,2,3,4,5,6,7

Chapter one:

I woke up in the middle of the night to a large _AGAIN! _I thought, rushing to get up, with out stepping on Nudge,who was sleeping on the floor. I looked outside to see the room across the parking lot was being raided. The raiders were 6 feet tall ,dressed in all stelthy black clothing. They looked partly human, but only was somthing about them... Something not right.

The way they walked was feline. It reminded me of lepord girl back in germany. But these things were not shaped like cats in anyway. The only other thing slightly feline about them,were the razer sharp claws i could see from across the lot. They seemed to almost grow in seconds,then shrink back to normal.

They seemed to be angry, like they'd made a had made a mistake,because our room was all the way across the parking lot. It took me no less then ten seconds to analize all of this ,then i quitely ran to wake the flock had risen in less then a minute. All exept Nudge had woken easily. Its not that she was a deep sleeper, she was as alert as all of us while she was asleep, its just getting her out of bed unnesisarily that was a problem.

"Whats up max?" nudge asked,and every head turned to hear to answer to the question they were all thinking.

" We have to get out of here, somthings looking for us,and there to close for comfort."

With that,the window of the room three doors down had been smashed in. After that,no one needed any more explaining, they grabbed the necasary things , ran out the door,and into the air.

With in seconds, we were out of reach from the creatures below, until they started jumping. When i said they only walked like cats, i should mention now that they jump like them like a hundred times higher.

They jumped about fifty feet in the air, before falling back down to land on all fours, getting back up and try it would have to fly higher.

" Fly upwards, NOW!" I screamed.

With that, every one soard upwards. We stayed in the spot to see if there was anything more unusual about these things. In our life, Cat people were wierd, but nothing really out of the ordinary. That is until one of the cats jumped about twenty feet below us, and spit.

" Ewww gross!" nudge screeched at the spit hit her back pack.

Ok, so they can spit like twenty feet in the air, big , its gross, but its just spit. I think the scientists are going soft on us. Sending little human kittens to spit on us?Come _ON!_

I was to busy ranting in my head about how the scientists must look at us as somekind of none threat to them, to notice that the spit was starting to slowly disinigrate Nudges back pack,Until the whole almost reached her skin.

I flew at warp speed to her just in time, it had managed to creat a small whole in the back of her shirt,right between her wings,befor i pulled the backpack off and dropped it.

"OMG! What the heck was that?"Nudge asked feeling the quarter sized whole in her shirt."This shirt is NEW!YOUR LUCKY I DONT COME DOWN THERE AND KICK THE--"

"Nudge!" I said befor she could finish.

"What? This is a new shirt, Ella just gave it to me for my birthday!"

It was two months since we had been in alaska. My voice had sent us here, and i dont even know were here is! Befor we left, Nudge had a birthday party. My mother had found out our birth dates, and nudges had been in the same week. Ever since, she has loved, boyond believe, shopping. All she asked for was clothes, clothes, clothes.

" Nudge, its not even noticable."

"But its brand new!"

"OMG we will stop and buy you a new top,alright?" I asked trying to calm her down. For a twelve year old she was pretty darn whiney, i thought with a smile.

"Is max actually smiling? About going _shopping?"_ Fang asked with a teasing grin.

"What ever fang." I said with a small grin myself,so he wouldnt take it to seriously,no need for an unecisary fight, expecialy after the almost atack we just had.

"Great, and i also need a new headband, i lost my other one."nudge added.

Chapter two:

_Max , max, max. I see your about to spend more money. I dont quite aprove of your spending spree, but i cant allow you to go steeling. I have yet another present for you. _The voice said.

_Hmm, would this present happen to be, Oh i dont know, Money? _I asked. Now, me and the voice havent been the best of friends, to say the least, But hey it's right, we cant just go steeling stuff.

_No._

Well ,you cant always get what you hope for.

_Its a brand new, unlimitted credit card, just for you._

Well,maybe you can get what you hope for sometimes.

_May i ask one simple question?You dont usually answer direct questions, because that would be to easy, but were to I find this unlimmited credit card?_

_Were was your card last time?_

_In the tree in new york?_

_Well this time its in new york,but not in the streets, its in a tree in central park.._

" Okay guys, were off the central park. The voice has a gift for me."

"Max since we have an unlimmited credit card, can we get somthing to eat?" Angel asked, already reading my mind about the card.

" Of course sweetie."

"You have an unlimmited credit card?" Iggy asked me incredolously.

"Mhmm."

"From the voice?" The gassman asked.

"Yep." I said ready to leave. "Central park here we come."

" Can i stop and go pee first? those bushed over there are calling my name." Total said,speaking up for the first time.

Chapter three

Nudges Point of veiw.

The flight to central park had taken three hours. All i wanted was a new shirt, now i can get more!

When we arived at central park it was dark, and we all went on a mission to find the card. Max went out by herself, while fang stayed with angel and gazzy. Iggy wanted to go to, but, being the blind birdkid he is, needed some one to go with him so i volentered.

"So were are we soposed to be looking for this mystery card?" Iggy asked as soon as we left fang and the younger kids.

"Max said that the voice told her in the same place and the last time it gave her a credit this time its In a tree in central park." I said." Dont you just love central park, its so beautiful here. I know you cant see it,but cant you just sence it? Every thing here is perfect, in its own way. When were here i just feel...Normal." I finished in a small voice.

God,had I just went all soft? And iggy had witnessed it? God,what is with me lately. Maybe iggy got a new power, on controling you into telling him your inner most secretes. Or maybe it only worked on me.

" Hey iggy, did you get a new power? " I asked, trying very very hard not to say to much."You just seem a little diffrent,you know?"

" No, i dont have a new power?" he said , almost like i asked him if he has to heads.

" Okay,i was just wondering. Hey were sopposed to be looking for the card ,not talking . "

" Well, thats a surprize, the never quite Nudge, wanting to do somthing other then talking?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

I almost doubled over. Iggy smiled all the time, but this was different, almost like a smile he had saved away just for me,at this special moment when were all alone. Oh god, what am i thinking? Wait,do i , like IGGY!?

I couldnt like iggy, not more than a brother. Thats just weird. Me liking iggy would be like max liking fang. Total gross out.I needed some air.

" Im gonna look over here for a second,ill be right back."

"ok, but come back,i dont feel like getting lost all alone in central park."

I just giggled, and walked away. After about fifty feet,i sat down and thought to myself,what he just said was NOT funny. How could i even laugh at that? God,i sounded like a little normal girl with a crush on a boy. god,max would laugh at me if she seen would i even laugh?

OH GOD!

I really did like iggy. There was no other explanation. I would just have to face it,i couldnt just try and run away from those feelings. I was strong enough to understand that the way i felt could never change anything in our flock. I pushed off the ground and walked back to were iggy was sitting silently flipping somthing between his fingers. He hadnt yet herd me aproach.

That was weird. Usually iggy would have herd an ant walking by from a mile away. Unless he was in deep thought.

Then i noticed what was in his hand.

My missing head band.

What was he doing with it? I watched as he absent mindedly twisted it between his fingers. Then he shoved it in his pocket and stood up.

Chapter four

Iggys POV

I sat there twisting her head band in my hand, glad that i could feel colors,and picture the pink head band agaist the beautiful dark of her skin. God i had to get it together. Nudge would never feel that way. But still... I stood up and shoved the head band in my pocket. About a second later i herd some one aproach.

" Hey i dont see andthing around here, lets head back." Said nudges sweet voice.

"Okay." I replied,and started walking towards her.

All of a sudden my extra hearing kicked in,and i herd somthing in a tree above us.

" Did you hear that?" I asked her quietly.

"Hear what?" She asked, and i could tell she turned her head to look at me,momentarily not watching her steps,as she walked through the drak park. That was a mistake, and she quickly tumbled.

I had a bout a second befor she fell,so i reached and grabbed her for she hit the ground.

"Oh shoot!" she said,i could tell she was embaresed." I must have hit a tree branch or somthing. Do you ever notice that when its dark out,your feet just magicaly find all the wholes in the ground,and tree branches and other things to trip over? Like things that you would never see in the daytime?"

" I never thought about it that way." I answered with a small laugh.

Just then i noticed i hadent let her go yet, and quickly let my grip on her loosen. I liked the feeling of her close to me,like the only way i could protect her was if she was touching me. Not like she needed my protection,nudge was a big girl and could handle herself.

Max's POV.

"Hey I found the card!" i anounced as i walked back to the meeting spot, were all the rest of my flock lay." So i say we go for breakfast today." i said,and every ones faces lit up.

We all grabbed our stuff,and started walking towards the main streets. There had to be a resturaunt somewhere. Soon we found a dennys and decided to eat there. I absolutely _love_ Dennys. There we can eat as much as we want with out getting questioning looks. Actually ,there we can eat as much as we want,and the waitors ask us are you sure thats all. Ha.

We all ordered big meals, and ate them we headed off towards the oh so dreaded was exstatic about going . The whole walk there all we heard about was what she wanted,and what stores to go into. Oh god,this is gonna be a lonnngg day.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? Your looking stressed already,and we havent even got to the mall yet." fang asked with,surprisingly a lot of concern. But befor i could say anything the emotion was off his face as if it was never there in the first place.

"No im fine,plus some of us actually do need new clothes besides Nudge." I said giving him a once over , his once black now gray pants really needed to be replaced.

"Ya,and i think total needs a bath." Angel added butting into our conversation.

"I do not. Okay well maybe a little,but so do you." He said obviously upset by her remark."And another thing,what am i gonna do while you guys are shopping?"

I hadent thought about that...

"Your gonna be iggys gide dog." I siad using the usual excuse.

When we walked into the mall, all of us froze. A million smells washed over us. And oh man they smelt amazing! A side from the fact that all of us just ate enough food to feed a small country not even twenty minutes ago, all of our mouths were we walked in by the food court, or we are now in heaven. I looked around,and my guesses were corect, it was the food court.

I could even here total, in the bag, taking deep breaths inhaling the scent, then sighing.

"Omg. Max can we please, please ,pleeeaasee get somthing to eat here?" My angel asked, using bambi eyes to pursuade me.

She didnt need the bambi eyes to win me over , the smell of the food already persuaded me.

" Ya, of course,but i think we should go shopping first." i said cringing at the thought of clothes over food." But when were done we will definitly come back here and eat somthing."

That made everyone happy.

"Umm max, no offence,because you know we all need you, but at this moment,do you think fang iggy and me could,you know,go shopping on our own. Just 'cause were guys,and angel nudge and you arent.... its a little weird." gassy said,looking down at his shoes kinda embarassed.

I wasnt used to them wanting to be on there own,but i guesse its completely normal for them not to want us girls present,incase they bought underwair or somthing. plus im guessing maybe we girls wouldnt want the guys around either.

"Okay,just come get me when you are ready to buy your clothes,and please,dont buy anything too flashy or conspicuos."

"Of course not." Iggy said, with fake inocence.

"Fang?" i asked,knowing he would understand what i was asking.

"Yeah,ill make sure they keep it low profile." he answered.

Well that made me feel slightly better, but only slightly. But i will just have to trust them.I walked back to angel and nudge.

"Okay, what store do you guys wanna go to first?"

" Can we go to the Garage? Please, they have like, the _cutest_ clothes there, then we can head to American eagle, for like sweaters and stuff,' cause i know we will need to get some of those."

I was surprised,nudge was actually being responsible,thinking about sweaters,and not just cute little shirts.

"what about clothes for angel,shes still only six, im pretty sure, a clothing store that fits teenagers, wont fit her."

" Actaully, there clothes are all pretty small. Me and ella were talking about clothing stores before we left, she even said that they would fit angel since you know,shes way taller than the average kid."

"Okay then, lets go."

When we got into the Garage, nudge and angel both grabbed at least ten things,and ran to a change room. Nudge had grabbed two pairs of jeans, both nice fitting, and comfortable looking. Angel cam out in a pair of jeans that surprisingly,she didnt drown in. They were cute and had little stars painted in glitter on the sides. Next Nudge came out with a pink shirt, that had little red hearts on it. It wasnt somthing i would wear,but it looked cute on her. Angel came out in a shirt that was baby blue, and had the word Angel writen across the chest is each tried on more shirts, nudge grabbing a couple cute tank tops,that i new she would freeze in, good thing were getting sweaters to,even if we will have to cut slits into them.

"Arent you gonna try anything on at all Max?" Nudge asked.

"ya, you gotta get new clothes to." Angel put in.

" Ya i guesse i will try somthing on." i said and started looking through clothes.

I grabbed a red t-shirt, that had a little skull in silver in the middle of it.I kinda liked the shirt,and a pair of pants that actually matched it because they had red hearts on the pockets on the butt.

When i came out nudge and angel both looked shocked.

"Wow max, you look great!" nudge exclaimed.

"Ya max you look awsome." angel added.

"Thanks." i said kinda shy and went back into the room."But i think i need to try some more things on."

" We will grab things for you ok? you just wait in there for us to throw them in." nudge said.

_Oh no._ I thought to my self.

_Its okay, i wont let her pick out anything to girl._ Angels voice said in my head,_well at least not anything pink, i promise._

,just great.

what they brought me actually wasnt to bad. They grabbed me three pairs of pants. On low riders, which i actually kinda liked,but dont tell any one,a pair that had a little heart on the bottom of the legs,and the butt pockets,and then just a plain dark pair of grabbed me a blue shirt,that in sparkles said," born to soar" i laughed when they passed this in,an so did they, Then they passed me in a plain red shirt. Last was a nice fitting pull over sweater that said "Im Cute But Deadly" This was also red, and the leters were in white,but deadly was in black. I loved it.

We paid for everything we tried on,and nudge and angel grabbed more things, nudge a couple more shirts,and angel grabbed the "Angel " shirt in every color availible. Then we headed to the guys. They could at least buy sweaters and shoes with us.

Befor we left though, we all changed into new outfits. I put on the heart pants and the red sweater, Angel had on the,you guessed it, Angel shirt,and nudge had on these skinny jeans,and this shirt taht i swear was big enough to be a dress. When did she try those on? i wonderd.

Either way, we all looked normal,and not like we had to fight for our lives at any time.

" I just love that mall dont you guys?" Said nudge.

"Shopping is fun. But i would rather be eating right now." Said angel.

Well at least she hasnt completely changed over to the dark side. I laughed a little.

" It wasnt as bad as i thought. But i could not do that on a regular basis." I put in.

When we walked into West 49, were the boys were shopping, I noticed they guys right away, and the fact that it was _Only _guys working in the store. I guesse there was no skater girls here.

Fangs POV

I was looking at shoes when i noticed max nudge and angel come in. They all looked different. Angel was as always angel. Nudge looked a litle flashy, and max looked, _amazing _.Some one,im guese nudge, had gotten her into a form fitting red sweater, and nice jeans.

Just then i noticed that i wasnt the only one who seen the three girls come in. The sails person Jordan, who helped gazzy find shoes in his size, was checking out max when she walked in.

_Better think again buddy_, i thought._Shes a little outta your league._

But still the guy had the nurve to walk right up to her,with a cocky smile on his face.

"Can i help you with anything?" Jordan asked max, focusing his words on just her,as if nudge and angel werent there.

I looked at the other guys,and Gassy was preoccupied with some skateboard. But iggy had a dumbstruck look on his face. I looked to his train of sight. He was stairing at nudge. SHe didnt notice because she was to busy scowling at jordan.

"Actually i dont think you can, I came to meet people,and there they are now." max said, slightly anoyed.

" Well if you need anything, " he said with a wink ," im right over here."

" Well i think i will be fine, but thank you anyways." she said and walked away.

God, poor guy didnt even stand a chance. That whole scene had me laughing. Litarily, me, laughing.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Max asked.

She looked really impatient. and shot another death glance and he was turned away.

I just shrugged.

" Ya i got three pairs of pants, four shirts,and look at these shoes max?" the gasman said.

I hadnt noticed his shoes befor,but now that i looked at them they we pretty awsome. They were black with Green wings on them, and they looked comfortable. Maybe i should get a pair.

And as if she read my mind max said "Maybe we should all get a pair. Do they come in different colors?"

She was smiling huge.

And right on cue,jordan rushed over.

"There all black , but the wings come in different colors. Theres red, baby blue ,pink , green, silver, and yellow."

"Great. Then we will all get a i want the red ones." I added.

I think red will be my favorit not as girly as pink, but its not as boyish as blue. Since when did i care about that anyways? Maybe i was become slightly more girly. It must just be because im growing up. Hmm. Weird.

In the end, I had my red winged shoes, gassy had his green ones, nudge had the pink ones, angel the baby blue,iggy the yellow,and fang the silver. I loved the shoes. And its not 'cause im turning all girly,and about to fall in love with clothes and shoes like nudge, its just because they have wings and we have wings,and i think you get my point.

The boys had gotten they're clothes,and each of them put on one of there new outfits. Fang was wearing a black hoody sweater,that said bite me on it. Hmm, well at least he got a sweater. He also bought a dark pair of jeans. Iggy was wearing a Dark blue sweater with a lighter blue shirt underneath, and blue jeans. Gazzy was wearing the same as iggy,but his sweater and shirt were both green.

" Now,lets head of to American Eagle to get some sweaters." I laughed at the thought of kids with wings shopping at american eagle, ironic.

"Then the food court?" Iggy asked.

"Ya im hungry again too." added gassy.

"Me three." Added totals barely hearable mummble from in iggys bag.

When we got into american eagle, i noticed that the sales people were both male and female. It was different from the other stores,because the garage was just female, and west 49 was all male. I watched as one of the girl workers walked up and said somthing to fang. He actually smiled! And started talking to her. For some reason ,not at all related to that fact that fang was flirting with some girl, i wanted to punch somthing. That is,until a very cute, salesman came up to me and asked me if he could help me with anything. Well fang can flirt with girls, then i can flirt with guys.

"Sure."I said with a warming smile." Im max by the way."

"Im to meet you."

"Likewise."

Dylan was really cute,and he looked about seemed nice ill just keep up this flirting thing until fang notices and stops drooling over whats-her-face.

"Well dylan, i came too look at sweaters for my family and me,but they seemed to have found somthing for them selves,do you think you could help me out thogh?"Oh god,i am actually anoying myself. Im not helpless i can find the sweaters my self.

Im sopposed to save the world,but im asking for help to find a sweater. All because stupid fang making me stupid jelouse. Wait! Hold it. I am _Not_ jelouse. Im really not.

"Of for such a gorgeause lady." he said with a wink.

Oh god,did this shmuch just call me a gorgeause lady? Ha wow,thats a first. Actually,this may be weird but i kinda liked being called that. Not that i liked dylan, as nice and flattering as he is,but just the fact that he is complementing never did that. But i dont care what fang thinks.

"Well thank you." I said and he put his hand on my back to guid me to the sweaters. While turning towards the sweaters i noticed fang stoped talking to that girl,and was now standing across the room with his hands balled into fists, staring at me and dylan.

_Well how do you like it?_


	2. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, Obv,But i own the rest of the stuff, so muahhahah!:P

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Max's P.o.v.

I finished my chat with Dylan, and found a sweater I like. Red black and rest of the flock picked theres out, and i paid for everything. After that we left the store and headed towards the amazing smelling foodcourt.

Im thinking its later in the day because now the whole food court was filled with other we first got here it was pretty empty,just the random adults .We all chose to get somthing from taco bell.I bought my self six cheese buritos,two fries,and a large drink. Fang Iggy and nudge got the same . Angel and Gassy wanted somthing less spicey,so I told them they could order from K.F.C. They got a large family meal and shared it.

We sat down at a large table and ate. Ohh man, I've never had Taco Bell before,and I can just tell im gonna be eating it a lot more

often,and from the looks on Fang, Iggy , and Nudges faces, I think they feel the same way.

"Omg,thank you sooo sooo sooo much Max, today has been like ,totally awsome. We got shopping and like,you know great food,all in one fabulous day."Nudge said,with a smile,after she finished her food.

"I don't know if you guys forgot, but theres a starving dog waiting for somthing to eat here."total said wasnt usually in to bad of a mood,but he hated being treated like a dog,and having to hide ,and not talk infront of people.

"Ohh im sorry total,heres some chicken." Angel said,sliding some under the table by Iggys feet,were total was sitting.

"Total keep it down, alright? Do you know how much attention a talking dog brings?" I said, not trying to hurt his feelings,but we cant have to much attention drawn to us,and Total talking draws a lot of attention.

"Then Max? Do you think we could leave soon?That way total can talk all he wants,and I'm kinda bored of this place." The gassman said.

"Well is everyone done eating?" I asked,and everyone nodded." Okay then lets head out."

We all picked up our bags and headed towards the our way there i noticed a security gaurd heading towards way he walked reminded me of the spats( Thats what our creative little eight yearold named the spitting cats).

"Every one,casualy walk faster out the door,and once we get outsde run around to the back of the building." I wispered so quitely i knew that only my flock could hear.

I grabbed angels hand as we walked out the door, the gaurd was about ten feet behind us,but making his way towards us fast. Once we got outside i watched as everyone booked it towards the back of the building. I had grabbed angels hand so when we ran i could make sure she could keep then i thought of a vital mistake that could cost us seconds of time to get in there air. We all had clothes on that didn't have slits for our wings._Shit._

"Once we get far out of everyones site, rip of your sweaters off, we gont have wing wholes in them!"

"Shit." I herd fang mumble quit enough that i dont think angel or gazzy herd.I've learned that nudge is old enough that its not gonna kill her to hear foul launguage,so when one of us swears around her,they dont get in the same trouble as they used to. I even here her slip a couple of those words out once in a while.

I watched as everyone turned the corners they didnt waste a second, Fang Iggy and Gassy, had all ripped off the shirts and sweaters and jumped into the air all with in a matter of second. Lucky boys could go shirtless. I knew from the last time i seen him that the gaurd was not to far away. I turned the corner as the girls ripped there sweaters off. Now we were in trouble. We couldnt go around with out shirts on. I noticed the gaurds were no where around. That bought us a couple of minutes maybe,or at least second.

"You guys, turn around for a minute ." I shouted to the part of the flock that was in the air. I could see fang doing somthing with his pocket knife. Ohhhh he was cuting holes into there sweaters and shirts. Smart idea.

"Okay,now, heres all our old shirts." i quickly handed the girls there old shirts,they all had sing holes in them."Quickly!." I yelled,changing shirts as fast as i could.

I turned around,and the girls were grabbing there new clothes,and running . I did to,and then jumped in the air just in time to have my leg caught by somthing with sharp claws.

"Were do you think , yooooouuuuuurr going?" Purred the cat girl.

"Well now that you've joined us,I dont see any point of you leeeeaaavvviiinnng anytime soon." Joined in the guard,with the same,slow puring sound.

"We'll see about that." I said,and snapped a hard kick the the arm of the girl Spat, that had a hold of my leg. I herd her arm snap,and instantly the pain in my leg stopped hurting as much.

Just then I seen nudge swoop down and tackle the cat girl.I went after the other one,and then i noticed about ten of them come running out the back doors of the mall.

Its kind of ironic that we,people who are part bird, are fighting with people who are part cat.

"Why do you freaks keep ruining our nice clothes!" Nudge said,with a strong punch to the girls face,i could just tell by the way her mouth instantly bled, that it hurt." First my birthday shirt from Ella, now max's new jeans!What the hell is your fucking problem?!!"

Nudge screamed those last words with so much anger, even i wouldnt want to be on the retreving end of her words. And see, I told you, even nudge has those potty mouth then even more of the things came out the doors. There had to be at least twent-five or thirty of them now,and they were all coming towards Nudge,and me,who was still beating the crap out of .

"Nudge we gotta go,theres to many!" I shouted, but the girl seemed to be in a trance.

I jumped back into the air, but nudge didnt fallow. They were are getting to close to her. She didnt have much time to get into the air.

"Nudge come on!" angel screamed.

"Get out of there!!" gassman said,looking slightly scared.

Then out of now where Iggy flew down faster then i've ever seen him fly he grabbed Nudge, and pulled her to us.

"Oh thank god!" I screamed ."Nudge what is your problem you almost got killed! Why didnt you get out of there when i told you?"

" Im so sorry Max, I - I- I couldnt. It was like somthing else was controling me, after that first punch, it was like i was watching a movie,of my self,and i couldnt do anything about it. My rage just,took soo soo sorry everyone."

" As long as your safe its ok."

Silently i sent fang looks,sayng, what the? He sent some back saying wait. Well just great, nudge might have a new power, one that makes her deadly to who ever shes fighting,but also to herself.

"Lets just go find a hotel to sleep in tonight okay? Some where way on the other side of the city at least? Please." I said,and with that went went to look for a hotel.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay,i know the summary says lots of fax, and there hasnt really been to much of that so far. For that im very sorry :( It just hasnt fit to well into the story yet. But next chapter I promise, lots a fax!

Thanks all of you who have revieww, keep reading. Hope you enjoyed the new chappie,and I will be posting another one,probley tonight.:)

Caitlinn!! :)


	3. Umm wow

**Diclaimer: I do not own Maxride! **

**LIke promise lots of fax in this chapter, but i tried not to make it to !**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We found a nice hotel on the other end of the city,just like I had requested. It was ,like last time, a one story hotel,that way when you walk out the front door, your right outside,just incade we need to escape at any given couldnt stop talking about how much fun she had shopping, even if the Spats ruined the end of our little shopping trip. The others were partly listening to her,but they were also in the middle of a game of would-you-rather. There first choice had been I-spy, but on the acount that iggy is,you know _blind_ , i over ruled that game.

"Nudge,we all know you had funn shopping but why dont you just go and play a game with the others I want to talk to fang quickly. Hes just been quit all night and i wanna know if somthings bothering ?" I asked her.

"Suuuureee,anything for you and Fang." She said,and ,get this,she _winked _at me about it!

"Fang can I talk to you out side for a minute?" I asked him,i didnt want to talk in front of the others.

"Ya,what ever." He answered,and walked right past me out the door.

Okay whats _his _ problem?If any of us should be mad at someone,i should be mad at randomly kissed me _twice _now,and he just goes off and flirts with other girls?I may not know to much on this subject,but im pretty sure when a guy acts like he likes you,then goes and flirts with other girls ,theres somthing wrong.

I just followed him outside. There was a bench out front of the room and i sat on it. I noticed that I couldnt see the rest of the flock inside the room,which means they cant see us.

" Is somthing wrong? You havent said a word since we left the mall." I said,sitting down on the bench. Fang didnt join me like i thought he would,he just stood, staring in the oposit direction.

"Nothings wrong."he said with a cold tone. Fine. He wants to be a jerk, two can play at that game.

I stood up and walked over to him, grabbing himand dragging him back to the bench with were going to talk about it,wether he liked it or not. And im pretty sure he did thats to damn bad isnt it.

"Okay, somthings wrong and until you tell me what the hell it is, im going to keep you sitting right here with me whether you like it

or not." I said,my tone just as cold as his.

"Oh soo now,you want to be near me?" he said scowling at me.

"What?" This conversation took an unexpected twist,making my grip loosen a little. Then i snaped back into it and grabbed the arm of his shirt harder than befor.

"Well it seems like when ever i make a move,you run away from me. Am I not good enough or somthing?And then that guy from the mall is in your life,what ,five minutes,and you already show him more interest than you _ever _ showed me, and you expect me to _ not_ be angry?" He asked, and i could see the pain in his eyes for about a second befor they glazed over and he be came emotionless again.

"Oh and you flirting with that _girl_ was any better?You expect me to believe you care,and then you pull shit like that!" I noticed that even though we had been wispering,we were still yelling.

"Oh so then it worked?" He asked a small smig grin coming across his all traces of anger seemed to be gone.

"What?" i asked,confused again by his words.

"You were jelouse. I thought you actually liked that guy,but you were just trying to make me jelous."

"I was _not_ jelouse. Plus i would never stop to trying to make you on,do you really think i would pull some girl trip and do somthing like that? Get real fang."

He looked angry again." Ya what ever max. " He said ,and his words hurt me.

I just keep pushing him away dont I. Well its not my fault im so confused. Fang used to be my brother. Now what if i want him as more than that. What would that do to the flock?And if the school found out they would surely use our feelings against just to many worries for me to like him. Plus, i really dont like fang. I dont, hes my brother.

Right then i noticed fang hadent gotten up. He was staring intently at me, his face seeming to get closer to mine. All of a sudden his lips touched mine. I felt a shock go through me. All those brotherly thoughts of fang, are gone gone gone! With out thinking i wrapped my arms around him,and he wrapped his around kept kissing for who knows how long. I couldnt let go. Right now ,i was kissing fang! All other things didnt matter at the moment.

His lips moved against mine,until ,at one point we stepped over the line from kissing to, what ella had called, making out. That made me wrap my arms even tighter around fang. That is until i eventualy let go.

We both looked extremely mesmurized for a couple seconds, and all we did was stare at each other,and try to get out breathing back to normal.

"Ummmm, wow, that was really.....wow." I said .

"Yaa,it was."fang said back.

" I think we should go check on the others." I said standing up.

"Yaa..." Fang said,and we both went back to the room, bur right befor we got in i noticed fang quickly put his hand on my back, then he removed it as we walked through the door.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Theres the Fax we all wanted. Hoped you liked it,i tried not to make it to was kinda weird writing about kissing, i dont know why,its just hard to explain with out looking like a perv,hope i did a good job,revieww pleassee!!:) I enjoy reading your reviews almost as much as i enjoy writing this.!!!!! Also, some more fax def. in the next chappie,and maybe even some niggy. Not to suree...:)

Caiitttlllliiiiinnnn!


	4. Would you rather

Ok, so I haven't really updated this for a while because I have a whole other story on the go, The Maximum Christmas. Hope you check it out. But also, I just wanted to say, I'm only updating because I got an awesome review from stripedpolkadots. Thank you soooooooo much!  Anyways, on with the story.

Nudges point of view.

Ok, so I was in the middle of a game of would you rather, when Max and Fang walked into the room. Maybe it's just me, but they both looked mighty happy…I wonder what they were doing outside.

Wait, were they… no, they couldn't have been, gross, kissing, could they have? Well, I guess its not that bad, because I like Iggy, so Fang and Max isn't that bad…Wait I didn't just say that. Well I guess you can lie to everyone, but you can lie to yourself. Speaking of Iggy, he was looking at me. Oh wait, its my turn to ask the question.

"Ok, so Iggy, would you rather, fight six Erasers or Max?" I asked him.

_Nudge and Iggy, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!_ I herd Angel say in my head, while laughing.

What?! Umm, Angel, I don't know what you are talking about.

_You just said that you liked Iggy, while you were thinking about what Max and Fang did outside. Oh and you were right, they did kiss._

Oh! I didn't know which thought disturbed me more, Max and Fang, or Angel knowing about Iggy.

"Six Erasers, no thought about it. Erasers such, but Max, that's someone you do _not_ want to fight with." Iggy said answering my question. "Ok, Gassy, would you rather, sit in a room with 5 skunks, or a hundred rats?"

"The skunk, I can handle the smell." He replied. "Ok, now Angel, would you rather… Eat five spiders, or three ear wigs?"

"Gross." I said. This will be a hard one, Angel _hates_ bugs, and Gassy knows that.

"Three ear wigs, there both gross, but at least that way I would only have to eat three." She said.

_Just wait till you see what I have planned for Iggy_.

No Angel, please don't! Please!

_Don't worry , I wont tell him you like him, I'm just going to see how much he liked you._

Oh no. Why did she have to hear what I thought. And she better not tell him. What if he doesn't like me? Oh great. Now I have all this to worry about.

"Would you rather, date a girl with straight hair, who barely talks, or date a girl with big curly hair, who talks way to much?" Angel asked. Oh, smooth Angel, we all know you didn't just describe me in two words! Thanks!

" A girl with curly hair, who talks too much. Curly hair is really nice, and if they talk a lot, that just makes getting to know her so much easier. Plus, I can always stop her from talking if I need too." He finished with a wink. I herd Fang laugh.

"Pig." I herd Max's annoyed reply.

_There you go, he pretty much just said he would rather you, than another girl._

Yeah, thanks a lot Angel. I added, slightly sarcastic, and slightly truthful.

Sorry its short, but like I said, im also working on something else at the moment, but it won't be very long so I will be back to this one in no time.:)

R&R!!

Caitlin!


End file.
